Stuttering
by handr4ever
Summary: This is a oneshot challenge sonfic based on the Ben's Brothers song Stuttering. Ron has a lack of confidence when getting ready to greet Hermione after being away from each other for five months. Please review!


A/N Hey guys! OK, so I'm writing this song fic based on the song stuttering by Ben's Brother. This is a Challenge fic in response to the 'song fic challenge' by BereniceSnape. I hope you like it- its not very good. Oh well!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Jo Rowling, Ben's brother, and BereniceSnape (except for the storyline...)

**Stuttering**

_It's been, it's been, it's been, it's been  
su-su-such a long time, long time, long time  
since anybody touched me, touched me, touched me  
the way that you touch me  
So if I stutter, stutter, stutter  
and I feel so so so unsexy  
so maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut at least until you kiss me_

_So kiss me again  
Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stuttering  
Kiss me again  
And ease my su-su su-su su-su s-su-s-suffering_

I paced back and forth in front of a bench at Kings Cross Station. It had been so long since I had seen her, since I had held her, since I had kissed her. Hermione had been away for business in France - I hadn't seen my girlfriend in five months! Five months was a long time. I began to feel nervous- what if she'd changed; or I'd changed? What if she'd met someone else- someone better? What if she'd forgotten about me? I began to shake, and everything went numb.

It felt just like our first date. I had finally asked her out, after seven years mind you, and I was waiting for her in the living room of the Burrow. I was going to take her to Hogsmeade- a nice lunch at that new, romantic French cafe, a stroll in the park- maybe a stop in Honeydukes. But I had been so nervous that I actually almost fainted. I had to get a glass of water and sit down for ten minutes. Luckily, she had still been getting ready(you know how long it takes for girls to get ready), so she hadn't seen me spas out. The moment she had walked down the stairs, my legs turned to jelly. I couldn't stop stuttering- it was awful. At least I think she though it was cute. Our first kiss was the same too. I got all sweaty and nervous, and, again, I couldn't stop shaking and stuttering. But the moment her lips touched mine, I was immediately calmed and overwhelmed with joy.

_I know I know  
it's so it's so sy-sy-symbolic of everything  
Everything that's wrong with me and you  
So tell me what I'm supposed to do  
Oh it's been ages since we've been really honest  
but I can make ch-ch-ch-changes if you really want this_

_So kiss me again  
Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stuttering  
Kiss me again  
And ease my su-su su-su su-su s-su-s-suffering_

I kept on worrying about all of the things that could go wrong with this reunion. I couldn't live without her- I would do anything for her. What if I wasn't good enough for her anymore? Than I would change. I would _have_to change. I knew that I had many faults. I mean come on - I'm Ronald Weasley for Merlin's sake! I'm not very smart, I'm not that good looking, I snore, I have way too many freckles... I mean, lets be honest. Most people could do better - much better. but apparently she wanted me, and she was perfect, even though she didn't think so herself. Absolutely perfect.

I could hear a train in the distance - Hermione! She was finally here! The thought of it made me excited and_ more _nervous (if that was even possible). My palms started to sweat; my heart raced; my hands shook; my thoughts went wild thinking about holding her again - kissing her again.

_Kiss me again  
Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stut-stuttering  
Kiss me again  
And ease my su-su su-su su-su s-su-s-suffering_

The train slowly pulled into the station, stretching out my anxiety and excitement. Once the train came to a complete stop at the platform, passengers began to get off. I pushed my way through the crowd, trying to find Hermione. The blur of people was too much- I needed her now. She was the only one who could calm me when I was like this. Well, she was the only one who could make me like this in the first place, but who cares about the technicality of it? I stopped in my place, skimming the crowd for any sight of her beautiful hair, or chocolate brown eyes. Finally I saw her. She was standing near a compartment door of the train next to her suitcases, her hand over her eyes, looking for me.

I called her name, and her head turned toward me, a huge smile replacing the annoyed grimace. She picked up her bags and began walking as fast as she could to me, the suitcases slowing her down a bit ( she'd brought four - women!), so I jogged over to where she had stopped.

"Hermione," I gasped, out of breath. I took her in- she had changed a bit in the past five months. Her hair wasn't really at all bushy anymore, and she had cut it shoulder length. She was a bit skinnier and she seemed to have more freckles that dotted her face. She looked great, and overall, she was still the same Hermione. My Hermione. "Wow...you are- you- you look...umm...wow..."

She smiled softly at my stuttering. She slowly wrapped her arms around me, looking deep into my eyes. "I missed you Ron," she whispered, and gently leaned in for a kiss. I felt calm now. No more stuttering.

* * *

A/n OK, I know its bad, but please don't be mean! I can't tell you how tired I am! Anyways, please review! And thanks to BereniceSnape again for the challenge!


End file.
